Talk:Signet of Mystic Wrath
Theoretically you could load up on enchantments and do mass damage. However, just like using Symbiosis with 30 enchants isn't practical, neither is this. --Life Infusion 19:42, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :At 16 Smiting Prayers, you would only need 4 enchantments to deal the full 130 damage. Also, with 4 enchantments, you only need 14 Smiting Prayers to deal the full 130 damage. --Curse You 17:08, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::I can't honestly see anyone except 55 Monks and Dervishes using this. With anyone else, it is completely pointless. Congrats ANet, you just buffed the farming build you've tried so much to nerf, and gave the Smiter monks yet another useless skill. Gimmethegepgun 17:38, 8 October 2006 (CDT) :::I see no way this skill could be useful for a 55hp monk. It only deals damage to one target, which is not what a 55hp monk does. --Curse You 19:19, 8 October 2006 (CDT) ::Wait, how is this skill "completely pointless"? It's not all that hard to get 4+ enchantments on you, especially if you're a dervish/using lots of dervish skills. 24.11.175.161 11:21, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::Note that I said Dervishes would use this, so I don't exactly understand how you're countering my argument with part of my argument... Anyway, this skill is really only useful for Dervishes and specifically built teams, being yet another Smiting skill that is far too overly situational, just like the rest of the good ones. *Sniff* ANet, I've just about had it with you guys. MAKE USEFUL SMITING SKILLS!! --Gimmethegepgun 19:40, 5 November 2006 (CST) ::::For the love of God - how long have you been around GW, Gimmethegepgun? Believe me - this Signet is now one of the strongest smiting skills. Ever heard of maintained enchantments? I've seen people cast e.g. Balthazar's Spirit, Essence Bond, Holy Veil, Succor, Watchful Spirit or a lot more if they have invested in Protection Prayers (you should have some spare points left in a SoMW build) on themselves and voila - there are your 4 enchantments - I haven't even listed the possibilities if you were to use some elite enchantments. Energy, if needed, is gained from Balth's Spirit and Bond and through the Blessed Signet - you only need 7 Divine Favor by the way so that you can use the Blessed Sig on 4 Enchantments for its full effect. Situational? Don't make me laugh - a skill that says that you deal damage only if target is not moving, has 3 hexes and 2 conditions is conditional - not when YOU have to have 4 enchantments on you as a MONK - if it was a, I don't know, Mesmer skill it would be far more conditional. Useful smiting skills? Are you crazy? Monks aren't supposed to dish out lots of damage - that's why smiting skills have mostly long recharge and casting times - and yes, they are formidable in certain TEAM builds as they ignore armor. Don't like the smiting skills, play an Elementalist. 0_o --Lim-Dul 05:34, 6 November 2006 (CST) :::::I have been playing this game for a long time, and FYI, I ENJOY smiting. However, let me put it this way: For 3 skills less (this + 4 enchantments vs 2 skills) you can have the same exact effectiveness for just 1 second longer cast time. Oh, and also, you won't have to worry about say, Desecrate Enchantments tearing you to pieces, and, as an added bonus, you get to have 2 potential knockdowns and some area damage. Give up on what skills they are? Bane Signet and Signet of Judgment. With maxed out smiting those 2 together will deal MORE than the max damage this skill can, as well as providing knockdowns AND not needing you to chew up 4 skill slots for enchantments to make it work to full effectiveness. You can also choose to throw in Signet of Rage for even more damage, with the side benefit of dealing huge damage to adrenaline warriors. This skill is simply nearly useless in comparison to the other smiting signets, hence my comment on it only being useful in specific team builds. Also, about the Elementalist, this skill shows EXACTLY why I don't like eles very much: they need an attunement, another e-management skill such as Elemental Attunement, and top it off with Aura of Restoration to provide themselves with health, eating up 3 skill slots that could be used for demolishing the enemy instead, or whatever else your build is intended to do, just to keep your energy at a bearable level and give yourself a pathetic amount of healing. --Gimmethegepgun 22:03, 6 November 2006 (CST) :::::Sheild of Judgement is elite and more conditional than SoMW. the person needs to attack you and in HA anyone with a brian will stop attacking as soon as they see u have SoJ on u. its also 15 energy and long recharger Echo ftw 14:22, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::::::I think you still don't get it. At 16 (!) (compared to the 14 required by SoMW) smiting prayers the two signets you mentioned will do 137 damage. One of them is an elite skill by the way - you're using TWO skills for one, not the other way round - you're talking as if the 4 enchantments on the Mos would be pure decoration - no, they work as usual and make them harder to take down and give them energy. I also don't think you understand how spiking works. If you use SoJ and BS you split the damage exactly in two halves - any half decent monk will have healed the target by the time you get off your second signet. If you use the SoMW you can time the spike to come at exactly the same moment, killing an unprotected target right off without the enemy's monks being able to respond. Maybe you're also one of the people who don't know what Fast Casting is for if 3 secs are the same to you as 2 secs. ;-) And we can play the game of "just one second more" forever - this signet could do much more damage if followed up by Banish or a similar skill, if you get my meaning - and you would still have your elite skill to choose. I really, really do hope that you'll meet a SoMW spiking party some day when you leave RA. ;-) And your comment about Eles - Aura of Restoration? Are we talking about RA here? LOL! Even IF you do take AoR and of course a Rez Sig, you're still left with 4 (or 5 without AoR) skills to choose from - I do not know many Ele builds that would require a longer skill combo to do loads of damage to the enemy - have you watched GvG or HoH lately? Have you received any Searing Flames love recently? These Ele builds sometimes even have room left for a skill like Heal Party or Scourge Healing. --Lim-Dul 18:01, 7 November 2006 (CST) This will be awesome for holding builds. Vindexus had a build that consisted of a tonne of monks, it had a barrier monk, bond monk, aegis chain, dark fury on a taint necro, they all had mystic wrath and inscription mantra plus leech signet. Sounded awesome for holding, they had only 8 in smite and all the interrupts you could want — Skuld 11:29, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Saw this in HA. Its darn hard to kill 6 monks, never mind them spiking with 6 of these on one target -Anooneemiss 00:07, 1 November 2006 (CST) Thou shall fear the return of the smiting monks... Seriously - if you still think this skill isn't that good, then you haven't met a team using it. Basically a team using this signet buffs itself into oblivion with enchantments making it REALLY hard to take down and then blasts you away with this signet. The tactic I've seen is SoMW with Banish - then you don't even need THAT much smiting prayers. Remember that the damage ignores armor. --Lim-Dul 06:45, 3 November 2006 (CST) Now when I see 6 monks, the first thing I think is "oh oh", then, well, it is time to die, I like running SF build but SF is useless against this build of 6 monks. Get voice chat (vent or TS) and start breaking up ppl. Solito 01:47, 18 November 2006 (CST) :Nature's Renewal? Or Primal Echoes for that matter, because they depend on Blessed Sig and SoMW.--waywrong 21:21, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::Get a monk to run and sac himself, then use well of the profane :] — Skuld 02:43, 23 November 2006 (CST) :::Yeah - this is about the only viable tactic I can see - that is, enchantment removal/hinderance. Avatar of Grenth is another possibility. The problem here being that very, very few people use Nature's Renewal and Primal Echoes nowadays since IWAY is virtually dead. The spirits would die very fast too - I mean, if it's THE main threat to the whole team and the team can deal lots of damage, then what target will they choose do you think? Echoes might be less useful in many cases too, since not all SoMW builds are relying on the blessed sig - of course most have it, but other forms of energy management as well. You can be VERY creative when constructing SoMW builds because of their relatively low Smiting Prayers requirement (if you have a Sup Rune). --Lim-Dul 03:07, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::::If they are running without Blessed Signet, they will only be able to maintain 2 enchants each with Nature's Renewal up...that means that only 2 of their people can be enchanted, which is 2 SoMW instead of 6. You can easily make that 1, or even 0 with interrupts, because it's cast time is horrendous. Meanwhile, you have 20 seconds to drop one of hte monks that aren't enchanted. And if they are using blessed sig to maintain however many enchantments nature's renewal wil let them, use primal echoes and they won't have enough energy to run SoMW every 20 seconds. A thumper/rt spirit group can easily fit either or both spirits into the build. Or just use Cry of Frustration, should stop at least a couple of them a couple of signets from going off, because a lot of times they are huddled at the gate. --waywrong 22:41, 24 November 2006 (CST) :::::The problem here being, that Nature's Renewal is very easy to take down and any group that knows its stuff and doesn't merely copy FotM builds will take it down in one shot. The other problem is that the Mos don't actually maintain 4 enchantments each. And even if they did, they can withstand the initial pressure of the Spirit of NR because they have around 60 energy and SoMW doesn't cost anything - I tell you, NR will be down in no time. In a build I came up with they maintain 3 enchantments and rely on spamming other enchantments like Aegis... These groups generally are very enchantment-heavy, so they usually have more enchantments on them than just four - make it 5-6 with only half of them or so maintained. Also, most groups run some kind of secondary smiting skills as their backup - if they can't do enough damage with SoMW, then they'll take down the spirit with e.g. Banish (very effective since it deals double damage to spirits - my group carries it 4 times). I've seen groups trying to counter SoMW spikers with NR, but they mostly failed - 1 spike on the NR with e.g. banish (any other skill will do fine too), SoMW on the guy who placed the spirit, look for any other guy with NR. =) Rinse and repeat. Running NR in a thumper group isn't a viable option as well since it is linked to Wilderness Survival. If you place it with a low level, then it will die even faster. If you put points into Wilderness Survival, then you're spreading too thin for other groups. I still think that (mass) enchantment removal is the way to go when facing a SoMW spike. Or signet blocking (again - might not do much, since e.g. in my build most Monks still have one arrow of energy regeneration and you can't block all at once). I don't say that it (the SoMW spike) is THE perfect build - you can counter it, but making a group centered around surviving against a SoMW spike won't do any good against other builds... Paradoxically SoMW would be MUCH easier to counter in a 8-man group than in HA as it is nowadays. --Lim-Dul 07:41, 25 November 2006 (CST) :Really, you're all talking like NR or Primal Echoes or grenths is a dead SoMW. It does vs noob groups(the weaker versions running healing light and 2 life bonders >.<. But the better groups, always have 2 interupters for constant grenth interupt, NR interupt ect. Some versions also got a /rt with Consume Soul, for emergency. SoMW easiest counter is just to have Rend Enchantments, and then spike them off. Nobudy is carring infuse, bonds cant be used in spikes UnexistNL 10:21, 9 January 2007 (CST) Take avatar of grenth, you can spike with that, most seem to be bloodspike transients relying on bonds to hold them up and others to heal ;P — Skuld 08:08, 25 November 2006 (CST) Monk Spike anybody? Let's hold Halls all night. Sure is useless. --67.172.10.82 21:25, 5 December 2006 (CST) Just got owned to hell and back with this skill... 4 monk team; Mo/Me x2, Mo/E, and Mo/R. /Me's were semi-smiters/semi-prot with Mantra, /E was a warder with this skill, and Mo/R was Healer/Enchanter with Symbiosis. The monks all had around 1000 HP (give or take 100...) and all those enchantments... we could not kill them... and then they spiked our RaO Team to death with this. On a team, this skill rocks. Otherwise... Not bad, but not exactly the best skill out there. ~~ LavaEdge324 19:33, 8 January 2007 (CST) Acquisition This skill can be found in Kodash Bazaar before it's unlocked, not sure if it can be found earlier. At least not in Command Post. — Stylva 14:57, 23 November 2006 (CST) 55hp Could be used on 55?? --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 07:19, 30 January 2007 (CST) :2 sec cast and 20 sec recharge, not really. -- Xeon 07:21, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::Defenetly need a bug. --[[User:Sigm@|'S'igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 10:38, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::Buff* =P --[[User:Sigm@|'S'igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 10:39, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::::You can't be serious mate... — Skuld 10:40, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::::buff? this was reduced to max 100dmg during the testing weekend. -- Xeon 21:11, 30 January 2007 (CST) Nerf 130 max damage to 100 max damage. SoMW spike is officially dead. We knew thee well. M s4 20:48, 5 February 2007 (CST) Not dead, just more reasonable. On a 4 man signant team, this backed up with Bane signant and the right mesmer skills, still works. Shireen 17:49, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Yeah, it still hurts like hell. I mean, okay, Protective Spirit and the like, but isn't it an answer to pretty much any non-life stealing spike? And, with the new limit, you only need 10 Smiting Prayers to hit for full. That way, you can invest in other things with more points. LavaEdge324++ 18:39, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :Ok when I said that statement it was 6 man HA, which means a max of 600 damage (which is not enough for a spike to anything that has morale and doesn't use superior runes). Bane signet follow up isn't the best as 1.75 (minus .25 cast time) seconds to react is definitely enough time for even mediocore monks to infuse and prot. But now with 8 man, 800 damage is definitely enough. (Sometimes teams bring a warder for 806 damage with 7 somw and obsidian flame). But a spike every 20 seconds is very restricting, especially in kill count. And with the whole team spiking without any active protters, there are 3 seconds where your team is very easily spikable with a well placed gaze of contempt. 67.162.10.70 19:08, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :67.162.10.70 is me M s4 19:12, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::Meh, you can say the same thing about most any other spike teams as well. All spike teams have weaknesses just like SoMW does - cast times, reaction on enemies' part, how well known it is, conditional damage, protting, etc etc. Take a Ranger spike for instance - if you can block arrows with "Shields Up!" or something, they're toast. As a standalone skill this is still pretty powerful. Yes, it certainly does have many counters and yes, maybe it is no longer the penultiumate/metagame spike. But it sure as heck isn't nerfed to oblivion, nor is it the worst form of spike. (that would be something like Lightning Surge, lol) (T/ ) 19:14, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::Well, I guess I was being a bit too critical about somw and forgot to add some of the good things about it. Mainly, the fact that teams without sufficient enchantment removal will have a VERY hard time killing this team. And in fact, if you are facing a spike team, a person with spirit bond could potentially stay out of the spiking as 706 damage (all of which is armor ignoring, another plus to this spike) will likely be enough for most spikes. Now if only we could spike more often, possibly with spear of light? It's a thought. M s4 19:24, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Mmmh.... Ignorance, Rust, Cry of Frustration, Complicate, Xinrae's Weapon, Defiant Was Xinrae, Mirror of Disenchantment, more conditionally Hex Eater Vortex, even things like Union, Shelter, even Protective Spirit (I'm definitely exaggeratedly in love with this last skill) ... so many possibilities and it seems like you are all crying -- Fexghadi 09:40, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :Half those skills would be useless in any other situation. The other half is anti-spike for not just somw. M s4 09:59, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :Well Mirror of Disenchantment is pretty nice, but that's the only real point you have. M s4 09:59, 10 June 2007 (CDT) ::Xinrae useless against Searing Flames. Erm... lol ? -- Fexghadi 10:36, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :::Xinrae is useful against Searing Flames. That's it. I don't even know why its on that list considering ''signet of mystic wrath is a signet. M s4 10:43, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :::: I thought I read some finisher spells like Banish -- Fexghadi 10:47, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Wow. Banish? Maybe you don't realize this discussion is about HA. Good luck with your Banish smiting monk team. M s4 10:49, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :::::: Banish as a finisher. Means SoMW spike + Banish spike right behind it. -- Fexghadi 10:54, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::If it takes more than a second for you to infuse, dont even try it. M s4 11:00, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::: If you have prot spirit on you before the beginning of the spike, let's say 480HP, 8x SoMW makes 96HP left (384 damage) meaning you'll need 288HP from the infuser to outheal the coming Banish spike. If there's sthg more coming behind... Anyway the best counter to that spike is the recharge time, can't cope up with a Serpent quickened Called Shot good old technique, or Dual Shot (add to all of these spikes Conjure spells and preparations) if the target has no way of blocking attacks. -- Fexghadi 11:48, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::That's why you have more than one monk. M s4 16:20, 10 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Why are people complaining that it's overpowered then? Always bring disenchantment in randomized PvP if you have the profession for that, or you won't even be ale to kill a stupid 55 monk ^.^' -- Fexghadi 18:20, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::No one is complaining. Nobody uses somw anymore. The spike itself is not the perks of the build. The counters to the signet itself is what I was arguing about. It's just so hard to kill a somw team that knows what they are doing. A normal pressure build does squat against 7 or 8 monks. Single enchantment removal won't cut it. If theres a Rend Enchantments or [of Contempt prior to a spike its a dead gimmie to where the spike is going for easy pre protting. somw would slowly but surely kill teams in 1v1. If they could cap in altar battles, they would hold forever. However, they lost in relic runs due because the runner would be constantly protted and if the monks were spiked they had an easy 20 seconds to res up and the runner would keep going. Then kill count came M s4 23:23, 10 June 2007 (CDT) Obviously a little late, but Xinrae's Weapon and Defiant Was Xinrae wouldn't effect SoMW would they? They're enemy spells, not skills. 76.102.172.202 04:39, 29 November 2007 (UTC)